


Home Is Where The Heart Is (Hiatus)

by OblivionsGarden



Category: The Goonies (1985)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsGarden/pseuds/OblivionsGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrie Walsh is Mikey's twin sister who shares his love of their home and his sense of adventure. One other thing they share is their friend Mouth. Carrie, however, starts to develop feelings for the boy on their hunt for One-Eyed Willy's treasure. Will sparks fly or will they just remain friends? Mouth/Oc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's Wrong With Being A Nobody?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in 2012, I am just re posting...

**Title -** _Home Is Where The Heart Is  
_ **Chapter title -** _What's Wrong With Being A Nobody?  
_ **Author -** _OblivionsGarden  
_ **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure  
_ **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Goonies in anyway shape or form. I only own my original character,_ Carrie Walsh.

 

* * *

Today was a fairly miserable day in the Walsh household. The looming foreclosure of our area of Astoria was weighing heavy on our minds. I was currently sat at the top of the staircase with a book resting open on my lap. From my seat I could see my big brother, Brand's legs where he was lay, lifting his weights. In the opposite room, my twin brother Mikey was sitting by his window, peering through the telescope he got for his birthday last year.  
  
"Oh bummer." Mikey sighed, flopping back to lie across his bed. I glanced up at him. "Nothing exciting ever happens around here anyway. Who needs the Goondocks? Who needs this house? I can't wait to get out of here." He moved out of my vision for a second and then returned with a copy of _MAD_ magazine and sat down on his bed to take puff of his inhaler. As twins we shared a lot of traits. I was just thankful that having to have an inhaler practically attached my mouth wasn't one of them.  
  
"Really?" I heard Brand ask.  
  
"Nah. I was just trying to delate myself." I stared at Mikey. He took after mom in the sense that he always got his words wrong.  
  
"That's delude yourself, dummy." Brand corrected him.  
  
"That's what I said."

I shook my head, returning my attention to my book. I saw Mikey cross the hall into Brand's room out of the corner of my eye but ignored it. Soon after a knock sounded on the door. I tried to peer down to see who it was but I was too far up the stairs to see. Instead, I stayed put and let the boys open it. They both skipped easily over my outstretched legs and down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, it's Mouth." I heard Brand sigh and move across to the armchair and pick up what I thought looked like some kind of torture device.

  
Knowing that now Mouth had arrived I'd never get the peace to finish my book, I folded down one corner and left it at the side of the banister. I moved downstairs to hear Mouth moaning, again, about Brand flunking his drivers test.  
  
"Hey Mouth." I said, passing by him when I heard some sort of commotion coming from the yard.  
  
"Heeey Carrie." Mouth followed behind me, spotting Chunk by the fence. "Jerk alert! It's Chunk." He called back in to Mikey.  
  
"I just saw the most amazing thing in my entire life!" I rolled my eyes, knowing all to well the fantasy element that always took hold of Chunk's stories.  
  
"First you gotta do the Truffle Shuffle." Mouth demanded. I smirked.  
  
"Come on..."  
  
"Do it."  
  
"Come on..."  
  
"Do it!"

Chuck groaned but climbed up onto the tree stump that sat just outside of our fence. He pulled up his shirt and started pulling face and making weird noises whilst he shook himself. Mouth and I erupted into fits of laughter until Mikey stood up and pulled on the cord to open the gate.  
  
"Killjoy." I muttered as I stood beside him to watch his ingenious invention.

  
When the gate eventually opened Chunk rushed up the garden path. I followed Mikey inside and flopped down across the sofa.  
  
"Listen, okay. You guys will never believe me. There was two cop cars, okay. And they were chasing this four wheel deal, it was this real neat ORV, and there were bullets flying all over the place. It was the most amazing thing I ever saw!" Chunk rambled. Once again, I rolled my eyes.  
  
"More amazing than the time Michael Jackson came over to your house to use the bathroom?" Mikey asked as he fed the fish.  
  
"More amazing than the time you saved those old people from that nursing home fire, right?" Brand added.  
  
"Yeah, and I bet it was even more amazing than the time you ate your weight in Godfather's Pizza, right?" Mouth smirked.  
  
"Okay Brand, Michael Jackson didn't come over to my house, to use the bathroom. But his sister did!"  
  
I let out a chuckle as I rested my feet on the coffee table. Brand glared at me but I ignored him and let my head loll back and closed my eyes. I was trying to imagine life outside of Astoria but my mind drew up a blank. I'd never really planned on leaving Astoria. Even if I had to leave for a few weeks for work I'd always come back. That was my plan. But with the foreclosure it seemed we didn't have a choice. I'd sure miss the Goonies, that's for sure.

  
It wasn't until I heard Mikey's panicked voice that I opened my eyes again. Just in time to see Data come crashing in through the screen door and land on the others. My eyes widened when I saw mom's porcelain statue fall back of the table. Chunk, of all people, caught it. He smiled, proud of himself.  
  
"Hey, I bet you guys thought I was going to drop it, huh? Haha." He placed the statue back on the table. "I knew you'd think that from good old Ch-." Having not been steadied, that statue toppled back off the table, onto the floor.  
  
I grimaced, not daring to see if it was broken. If it was, mom would definitely commit murder. Chunk was always breaking things and we were always taking the blame. Part of me wondered if mom ever got curious as to why she'd raised two of the clumsiest kids in America.  
  
"That's moms most favorite piece." I leant forward to see Mikey trying to replace the statue's penis.  
  
"Wouldn't be here if it wasn't." Mouth quipped.  
  
I flicked the top of his ear. "Shut up, Mouth."

  
Data dropped down onto the sofa. "Hey, any of you guys hear of Detroit?"  
  
"Soitenly." Mouth answered moving to sit beside him. "That's where Motown started. It's also got the highest murder rate in the country." I frowned. Mouth knew some of the weirdest things. And sometimes I was surprised at how much he knew about music history...It was more than me and I was the one who wanted to go into the music industry!  
  
Data looked downhearted. "Well let me tell you what, that's where we're moving when we loose our house tomorrow."  
  
"Shut up about that stuff, it'll never happen. My dad'll fix it." Mikey snapped. This whole situation had set him on edge. He loved the Goondocks more than anyone.  
  
"Yeah, sure he will. If he gets his next four hundred paycheques by tomorrow afternoon." Brand unhelpfully added to the conversation. I stared at him, hoping he'd take the hint to shut up and let Mikey stay hopeful.  
  
"That's wrong Brand it won't happen!"

  
I moved off into the kitchen to grab a can of Pepsi only to find mom in the room when I returned.  
  
"Hi mom." I sat on the edge of the coffee table beside Mouth. Mom didn't answer me.  
  
"Kids, this is Rosalita. Rosalita's going to help us with the packing just until my arm is better."  
  
"I'll pack my stuff." I blurted.  
  
"I thought you might say that." My mom sighed. "Uh, kids, Rosalita doesn't speak a word of English and I know some of you have taken Spanish in school..."  
  
"Well, I speak perfect Spanish. And if it's any help to you I'd be glad to communicate with Rosalita." Mouth stood up putting on his 'little-angel' routine which he had come to perfect.  
  
"You're a lifesaver Clarke. Come with us, will you?"  
  
"Why certainly Mrs Walsh." Mouth followed my mom and Rosalita out of the room.  
  
"Stay out of my room!" I shouted after them.  
  
"No one wants to go in your room." Brand muttered.  
  
"Shut up, Brand." I hated people in my room when I wasn't there to make sure they didn't touch my stuff. Apparently, I took after dad in that sense.  
  
"I wonder if she'll notice." I heard Mikey say.  
  
"Of course she'll notice, she notices everything." I moved over to the draw and rummaged around until I found the superglue. I handed it to Mikey. "You do it. Last time I used that stuff I got my model ships sail stuck to my hand." Mikey handed the glue to Chunk and we waited whilst he got to work.

  
"How's that?" He asked, turning the statue once he'd finished. I had to hold back a laugh when I saw that the penis was pointing toward the sky.  
  
"Oh you idiot, you glued it on upside down."  
  
"You dork. If God made us do it that way you'd all be pissing in your faces."  
  
"Looks fine to me." Chunk shrugged.  
  
When mom, Mouth and Rosalita returned downstairs, Mikey, Data and Chunk sat close together to hide the statue. I moved back to sit on the arm of the sofa and picked up my Pepsi. Mouth had a mischievous smirk on his face and a glint in his eye as he sat down.  
  
"What did you do?" I whispered. He said nothing, just winked.  
  
"Now, listen. I'm going to be back in about an hour." Mom started in her usual lecture. "Mikey, I want you kept inside. Brand, if he's coming down with asthma I don't want him out in the rain."  
  
"He should be put in a plastic bubble." Brand moaned. I chuckled.  
  
"I'm serious Brandon, that's not funny. He takes one step outside and you are in deep, absolutely the deepest..."  
  
"Shit ma." Brand filled in for her. She slapped his arm.  
  
"I don't like that language, but that's exactly what you're going to be in. And you Dotta..."  
  
"Data."  
  
"Data, use the back door from now on, OK?" She glanced up and for a moment I thought she'd seen the statue. "What is that?"  
  
"Ah shit, what?" Chunk asked, disregarding her dislike of obscene language.  
  
"What is that?" We each glance down and with relief saw a pile of broken potato chips on the floor. "That is a mess, I want it cleaned up boys."  
  
"Yeah boys." I smiled.  
  
"And you." Mom added, staring pointedly at me. Mouth and Data both aimed a 'Ha' in my direction.  
  
Mom placed a kiss on Mikey's cheek as I moved to hide behind Data to avoid one. She left with Mouth calling an evil sounding 'Adios, senorita' to Rosalita. Now I was really worried about what he'd said to her.


	2. Remember The Time When We Stole The Whole Day?

**Title -** _Home Is Where The Heart Is  
_ **Chapter title -** _Remember The Time When We Stole The Whole Day?_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden  
_ **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure  
_ **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Goonies in anyway shape or form. I only own my original character, Carrie Walsh._

* * *

As Brand pulled Mikey onto his lap I tried to ask Mouth what he'd actually said to Rosalita but he jumped up and moved across to the two warring brothers.  
  
"Hey guys...What's your dad going to do with all that stuff that's in the attic?" He had a curious look on his face.  
  
"He's going to give it back to the museum or whoever they pick to be the new assistant curly...Or kerney..."  
  
"Curator." Brand and I said in unison.  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Hey." Mouth looked like he'd made the discovery of a life time. "Wait a minute guys. Maybe there's some stuff up there for us. Maybe there's some stuff that we can keep from the oldsiders...Maybe there's some rich stuff!" Mouth looked around his friends, a smile lighting his features. I soon found my own smile creeping onto my face. He had a point...There could be something worth while in our attic.  
  
"No. you guys." Mikey shook his head but no one was listening. Mouth went first, I was close behind with Chunk and Data following. I even heard Brand coming with his loud foot falls.

  
I'd only ever been in the attic once when I was doing a school project on Egypt and wondered if we had anything about mummies. Now it was jam packed and full of dust. I hope Mikey had his inhaler at the ready.  
  
"Hey look at this. I didn't know dad had all this stuff up here." Brand gazed around, dumb founded at the amount of stuff up here.  
  
"Yeah, me either."  
  
"Hey, come on guys. This is my dad's place. He doesn't want you up here." Mikey turned to Mouth. "You heard what my mom said to the housekeeper about not wanting anybody up here..."  
  
Mouth draped his arm over Mikey's shoulders. "Mikey, I cannot believe that you actually have something this cool in your house."  
  
Smirking I moved down the side of the room to a stack of books in the corner. I tried to read some of the titles but half were worn away and others were in a foreign language.  
  
"Carrie...Carrie come here." I turned and saw Mouth gesturing for me to come over to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give me a hand with this painting." Moving two smaller ones out of the way I leant a large painting of a half naked woman in a supposedly seductive pose forward and Mouth climbed behind. "Tell me when my fingers at her mouth." He ran his finger along the back of the picture, creating a lump on the front. I directed him until his finger reached her mouth and he then poked it through.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Just trust me. Lean the painting back." Knowing the damage was already done I leant the painting back and moved back over to the books. I watched curiously when Mouth called Mikey over. "Meekey, come here and me feel like a woman." I hid a giggle behind my hand. "Come on, give me a nice, wet lickery kiss." Mouth stuck his tongue through the painting and I had to move around to the opposite side of the room to laugh so Mikey didn't add me in on the blame.

Chunk was wondering around in a fancy jacket and hat with a sword.  
  
"Hey, neato." I smiled and found my own pirate hat and sword. We pretended to spar around the attic, Mouth eventually finding a jacket and joining us.  
  
"Hey, Mikey, What is all this neat stuff?" Chunk asked.  
  
"The museum did some kind of...Where'd you get this?" He gestured to our costumes.  
  
"Right there." We pointed to the corner.  
  
"They did a show. It was a retropackum and it was a..."  
  
"Retrospective." Brand corrected,  
  
"That's what I said. You always contradict me. I was right, I knew what..." He trailed off, turning back to us to continue with what he was saying. "It was about the history of Astoria and these are the rejects."  
  
"Kind of like us, Mike." Chunk smiled as Mouth placed one arm over Mikey's shoulders and one around my waist. "The Goonies."  
  
" I'm not a reject." Mouth frowned.

"You're the biggest reject of all of us Mouth." Chunk moved off to some kind of lazer ball thing Data was playing with and Mikey went to try and prevent any breakages.  
  
"Me? Says the one and only Carrie Walsh."  
  
"What's the supposed to mean?"  
  
"The only people you talk to at school or even anywhere, is your mom, your dad, us guys or Stef."  
  
"So...People at school are a bunch of turds...I'm a solitary woman not a reject."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Shut up Mouth."  
  
"You don't even let people in your room. We have a sleep over and we have to stay in Mikey's room all the time."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So his room is smaller. It'd make more sense to stay in yours."  
  
"Hey, Mouth?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up."

  
I moved back to the rest of the group as Mikey moved away, moaning to Mouth to pick things back up. I pressed my finger against the weird ball that Data was rambling on about. A beam of the light connected to my finger tip and shined a strange bluish purple colour. Chunk was making weird lazer noises beside me until we heard Mikey call his name.  
  
"I didn't touch it." Was his immediate reaction. I shook my head as he went to find out what Mikey wanted. Mouth appeared beside me, pressing his whole palm to the ball, multiple beams connecting to his hand. As he did so, his thumb and pointer finger brushed my hand and sent shivers up my arm. I shuddered and he frowned at me. I ignored him and went to find Mikey, brushing off the weird moment.

Mikey seemed to be counting down to something until Chunk dropped a large picture frame. Mikey leant forward and emptied out the broken glass. He pulled out a burnt and old looking bit of paper and some small thing that I didn't quite get to see.  
  
"Hey, Mikey found a map." Chunk grinned.  
  
I knelt down beside Mikey, holding one edge of the map as he held the other.  
  
"Look, that says sixteen thirty two...Is that a year or something?"  
  
"No, it's your top score on pole position." Mouth's sarcasm arrived before he did.  
  
"Yes, it's a year Chunk." I mumbled.  
  
"Look Carrie, it's a map of our coastline." I leant even closer to the map as Data leant half on me, realizing that Mikey was right.  
  
"What's all that Spanish junk right there?" Brand asked.  
  
"Mouth?" I looked up and in his usual smug and cocky manner, he moved over to better see the map.  
  
"Ye intruders beware...Crushing death and grief, soaked with blood, of the trespassing thief."  
  
"Lovely." I grimaced.  
  
"You guys this map is old news. Everybody and their Grandfather went looking for that when our parents were our age. I mean, I mean haven't you ever heard of that guy? What's his name? Uh, the pirate guy...One-eyed Willie."  
  
"One-eyed Willie..." Mikey glanced at me with a frown.  
  
"Yeah...He was the most famous pirate in his time." I recalled the stories dad had told us.  
  
"Dad told us about him once." Mikey nodded.  
  
"Dad'll do anything to get you to go to sleep." Brand and Mouth snickered.  
  
"No, see, One-eyed Willie stole a treasure once. It was full of rubies and emeralds and..."  
  
"Diamonds?" Chunk was mesmerized.  
  
"Diamonds." Mikey confirmed. "Then he loaded it all up on to his ship and they sailed away into the sunset. Until the British King, see, he found out about it and then he set up this whole armada to to go out after him, the armada, they...It took 'em a couple weeks but then they caught up with Willie and, and, then there was a whole, big war between the armada and Willie's ship, the Inferno."  
  
"Yeah, and during the firefight there was these guns bursting here and cannons bursting there and then Willie fled, cause he didn't want to stay around cause he knew he'd get killed if he stayed around. And then he got into this cave and the British, they blew up the walls all around him and he got caved in...And he's been there ever since." I finished the story for Mikey, both of our excitement seeping through our words.  
  
"Forever?" Data asked.  
  
"Forever." Mikey confirmed.  
  
"And ever?" Chunk added.  
  
"Trapped." I nodded.  
  
"You sound just as corny as Dad does."  
  
"Dad tells us the truth. You know what he said?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He told me that One-eyed Willie and his bunch were down there for five, six years. And they were digging all these tunnels and caves...Setting boody traps."  
  
"Booby traps." Data corrected Mikey's slip up.  
  
"That's what I said. Setting booby traps. So that anybody who tried to get in there would die. And then do you know what he did? He killed all of his men?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he didn't want them to get his treasure."  
  
"Yeah, wait a minute Mikey...But if he killed all his men, how did the map or the story get out?"  
  
"See, We asked our dad the same question." I answered for Mikey. "He said one of the guys must have gotten out with the map and, and the..."  
  
"Hey guys. I believe ya." Chunk smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't believe ya. I don't believe ya at all. I think you're full of it." Mouth spoke up form beside Brand and I scowled at him.

  
Whilst the rest of stated weather or not we believed, Chunk once again, knocked something over.  
  
"Hey guys, look at this. Hey, you guys ever heard of this guy? Look, Chester Copperpot?" Data leant even further across me to read the framed newspaper Chunk was holding. "Chester Copperpot: Missing while in pursuit of local legend. Reclusive scavenger claims, 'I have the key to One-eyed Willie.'" Chunk, amazed turned to look at the rest of us.  
  
"Woah." Mikey and I gasped together. We had a habit of saying or doing the same things and we both thought it was hilarious when the guys got freaked out by it. "Do you guys realize what we could do?" Mikey added and I smiled, happy that we both appeared to be on the same wave length.  
  
"Nobody ever found nothing, you guys. I mean, why do you think this map would be up here in this attic when it could be in some safety deposit box somewhere, right?" Brand once again burst our bubble. He liked doing that.  
  
"That's right." Mouth nodded. "And anyway, if Chester Copperpot didn't find it, how would we find it?"  
  
"But what if?" I countered. "What if this map could lead to Willie's rich stuff?"  
  
"Then we wouldn't have to leave the Goondocks." Mikey pleaded. "Come on."  
  
"I don't wanna leave." Data seemed to be reasoning in his head.  
  
"I don't wanna go on any more of your crazy Goonie adventures, guys." Chunk said just as the front door buzzer was heard ringing through the house.

  
Everyone except Mikey and I headed off to see who it was.  
  
"Guys come on! Where are you going? You don't wanna do this?" Mikey shouted after them. I picked up and map and rolled it into a tube.  
  
"I'll look for it, Mikey." I handed him the map and he tucked it inside his denim jacket. He flipped what I now saw was a doubloon and put it in his pocket with a soft smile.  
"Sixteen thirty two."


End file.
